


Cold Front

by faithfulDiscord



Series: Ice and Stone [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, POV Greg, POV Third Person, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: He looks like a king perched on his chair. Everything about him screams a cold analysis of everything around him, even Greg.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Ice and Stone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919272
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Cold Front

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isnt what everyone expected i do have another part planned! I hope you enjoy. Kudo and comment! They give me life! Enjoy!

Greg Lestrade walks through the Diogenes Club quietly, he knows he is being watched but he can't find it within himself to care. The silence of this place has always rubbed him the wrong way but he understands tradition even if it is truly pointless. He knocks on the door, once he enters he knows without a doubt that someone told Mycroft he came in. 

He looks like a king perched on his chair, looking forward at Greg as if he's a peasant asking for protection. 

It's the faint looks of recognition that stops Greg in his tracks though. It's hauntingly similar to the first time Greg met Mycroft in person to talk about Sherlock's terms to being a consultant. Recognition but no other thoughts attached to it.

"My brother becoming restless, Detective Inspector?"

" 'could say that." He wants to walk and look around the room but he just stands there. He can't seem to look away from Mycroft. "He's convinced it's your doing."

"I've done nothing that would need your concern, Detective." 

It's an obvious dismissal and the use of only his title makes anger boil under his skin. At least a couple weeks ago he was still Lestrade but this makes him only another face at Scotland Yard. He takes a step forward he isn't sure what he wants to do but just as he's about to open his mouth, the conversation he had with Sherlock about an hour ago comes to mind. 

“ _Broke his heart did you? Of course you did. My brother was always the soft one of us, with **emotions**.” He spits the words like they sting his mouth. "He's going to freeze again and there is nothing you can do about it."_

He watches as Mycroft arches an eyebrow at him. Everything about him screams a cold analysis of everything around him, even Greg but it's the look of utter indifference that makes it worse. Nothing but a robot for Queen and Country. The man that will say he has a minor part in the british government. An iceman that will not melt in the heat. 

Greg clasps his hand on Mycroft's arm before he can turn away completely. He knows it isn"t polite but the ice in his stare makes it null and void to Greg. 

"Are you alright?"

The ice doesn't melt or crack or even shift. Mycroft gives him a facsimile of a smile and pulls away from him completely. "Perfectly. Have a good day Detective Inspector Lestrade."

He wants to reach out to pull him into his arms, to see if he can thaw out the Mycroft he knew from the ice he put him in but Greg knows it'll only make everything worse. He swallows the whine that wants to come forth and it settles in his chest like a stone. 

"You too, Mr. Holmes. You too." 


End file.
